sc_showtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Hani Haniwa
'Hani Haniwa '(花庭春肉 Haniwa Hani) is a sixth-grader at Seiyo Academy. She is a member of the Seiyo Academy Guardians. Bio Appearance Hani generally appears both dignified and sweet. Her shadow-green hair is parted to the right, with messy side bangs and a curled ahoge. The rest of her hair is styled into pigtail loop braids. Her eyes are a light ash-yellow. Hani styles her Seiyo Academy uniform with a black blazer with puffy sleeves over a chiffon collared blouse. She wears dark grey-brown tights underneath her skirt. On days without school, Hani can normally be seen wearing clean, cute outfits. She tends to wear tops with big sleeves. Her hair is often decorated with a seasonal flower from her family garden. Personality Hani.. History Haniwa Honey.. Guardian Chara Buru Main article: Buru Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Powers Character Change hee hee hoo hoo Character Transformation hee hee hoo hoo Relationships The Guardians *Shu Hiiragi: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. * Yuzuki Kitagawa: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Others * Klaus Hayase: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. * Sensei: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Trivia * Her best subjects are math and science, but she is capable in many.